Secangkir Kopi Hitam
by Aveolela
Summary: Untuknya, dan segala memori yang telah ditinggalkannya. Bahwa itu bukanlah keindahan. Bahwa bertahan bukanlah untuk kebahagiaan. Melainkan hanya sepenggal ketergantungan. / "Karena kopi dan cinta adalah candu." [#FestivalFandomBarat]


_Aku bisa lakukan ini._

 _Ayolah!_

"Pacifica Northwest ..."

Pria beriris batang pohon itu menarik napas sejenak, menjernihkan pikirannya, jangan sampai susunan kalimat itu buyar dari benaknya. "Kau tahu kan, bahwa aku telah memerhatikanmu sejak lama?"

Oh, boleh dikatakan sebenarnya dialah yang sudah tahu dirinya diperhatikan seperti itu.

Semburat merah mulai muncul dan menyebar di bagian kanan dan kiri wajah gadis yang sedang menunggu itu. Menunggu dirinya untuk sesuatu yang lebih, pasti.

 _Apa aku berhasil?_

"Kau benar-benar telah membuatku terpikat. Kau membuatku menjadi orang paling aneh, yang setiap malam bermimpi tentangmu, tentang aku dan kau. Tentang kita."

Dibiarkannya tangan kanannya merasakan nikmatnya sentuhan kulit yang semulus lantai porselen itu saat kesepuluh jemari berkaitan, menyatu dalam tautan, dipayungi gumpalan kapas yang berkejar-kejaran, diterangi sinar surya yang menerobos malu-malu, diselingi semilir angin yang behembus halus, di bawah rindang pohon taman yang dengan setia menyaksikan mereka berdua.

Kedua iris selaras kambiumnya seakan hanyut dan tenggelam dalam indahnya sepasang telaga biru itu saat dengan sengaja dia mendekatkan wajahnya menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, tak ingin melewatkan apa saja yang mungkin sudah terencana sejak awal.

 _Seindah_ emerald _yang pernah membuatku jauh menghilang di antaranya._

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, maukah kau mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi itu dan menjadikannya nyata bersamaku?"

Wanita muda itu tersenyum. Walau ada rasa hangat yang juga ikut mengalir bersamaan dengan itu, dia benar-benar meragukan apa ini sebenarnya.

"Kau juga tahu kalau aku tidak akan mungkin pernah bisa untuk menolakmu, Dipper Pines."

Lirih terantar di pendengarannya, tapi dia bisa merasakan ada percik kegembiraan yang meledak dari setiap kata itu.

Hanya dalam satu gerakan saja, kemudian keduanya larut dalam bibir yang saling memiliki satu dengan yang lain, diiringi pelukan mesra dan tak jarang kecupan lembut. Tertawa bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara berkepanjangan.

Memang, itu benar. Dia bahagia.

Dia bahagia, karena akhirnya dia punya angan selain gadis bermata klorofil itu. Dia bahagia, meski semua ini terjadi tanpa debaran jantung berlebihan juga ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap alamiah seperti pada hal biasa lainnya.

* * *

 **"** **Secangkir Kopi Hitam** **"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Gravity Falls © Disney Animation Studios**

 **All the ideas © Aveolela**

 **The author didn't take any profit from this story**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo(s), wrong visual, bad words, confusing plot, failed genres, complicated relation, little bit insane, new comer, and DO NOT AVAILABLE TO RECEIVE ANY FLAME.**

 **One shot, Sequel of "Aisle" (?), Rated: T, Third POV, AU, AR, OOC, Dipcifica, Romance/Drama.**

 _Terinspirasi dari sekian banyak 'kopi' dan 'gula'. Untuk 'Festival Fandom Barat'._

 **Mind to review?**

* * *

"Aku melihatmu. Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat semuanya."

Sendu, hingga darah yang sedang mengalir dalam pembuluh-pembuluh di daging yang menutupi kerangkanya sekonyong-konyong menderas. Berdenyut sampai ke otaknya yang dengan segera mengirimkan impuls-impuls mengenai apa yang akan selanjutnya terdengar.

"Tak bisa kaupungkiri lagi kalau jantung itu masih dan akan terus berdetak untuknya."

Seperti ada yang baru saja menghantam dadanya, membuat sendi-sendi yang tertempel di tulang-tulangnya membeku tak bisa bergerak. Apa yang dirasakannya? Terkejut? Tak menyangka? Tidak sesuai? Lalu mengapa dia tak juga punya cukup alasan untuk membantah?

"Kalau dia masih bersemayam jauh di lubuk hatimu. Kalau kau masih menginginkannya melebihi akal sehatmu."

Kedua netra coklat hangat itu mulai memancarkan sinar bagaikan pisau tajam yang bersiap untuk menikam. Dia tidak suka kata-kata itu. Namun, dia sendiri pun belum mampu mengutarakan apa dasarnya.

"Lantas, mengapa kau membuatku merasa bisa mendapatkanmu seutuhnya? Sementara aku sendiri tidak memiliki sedikit pun kesempatan untuk itu?"

Kilauan sinar surya yang menghias senja memantul dari tetes-tetes bening yang menggantung di pipi si gadis bersurai pirang.

"Kita sudah salah arah. Aku sudah salah langkah. Berhentilah berpura-pura dan kembalilah pada kenyataan!"

Hati ini ... rasanya begitu pilu. Entahlah. Entah karena dia memang tidak seperti yang dipikirkan, atau dia hanya merasa ... tersindir. Tersindir karena dia memang belum bisa sepenuhnya berlari dari masa lalunya.

Perasaan ini menghapus pikiran kedua.

Karena sekarang, sungguh ingin sekali rasanya dia menghentikan aliran air mata itu, membawa gadis itu masuk dalam dekapannya, menenangkannya, menjelaskan padanya bahwa dirinya tidak seperti yang diduga.

Dia paham, kalau masa itu sudah berakhir. Gadis itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus diperjuangkannya lagi. Kala kembali pada kenyataan bahwa wanita yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya kini adalah miliknya, adalah mimpi barunya.

Siapa yang tahu? Terlebih, siapa yang dapat memahami? Jika sampai sekarang dia tetap tidak memiliki sebab yang cukup logis agar mampu meruntuhkan anggapan lain mengenainya. Yang dapat diartikan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang pecundang sekaligus penipu belaka. Yang hanya mampu membuat seorang yang tulus padanya terluka. Tidak lain, tidak bukan.

Belum ada kesanggupannya untuk menghentikan gadis yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya itu. Dia menghilang, tak tahu apa yang menjadi tujuannya.

Pria itu hanya bisa diam. Terduduk di tepi jalan yang masih riuh dengan segala aktivitasnya, menunggu entah sampai kapan rasa itu akan datang menggenapkan semuanya.

* * *

Masih segar, dan amat jelas dalam ingatannya, ketika tengah hari itu, seorang gadis menghubunginya dengan nada suara mencekam yang membuat batinnya terguncang.

"Boleh aku berbicara sebentar denganmu? Aku ... aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang ..."

Satu kalimat, hanya satu kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi sudah mampu merebut seluruh perhatian Dipper, menyihir organ-organ yang dianugerahkan dalam tubuhnya untuk hanya membayangkan satu hal serupa, Wendy Corduroy.

 _Apa yang tak akan kulakukan untukmu?_

Dia abai. Dia abai pada apa pun juga. Termasuk pada orang lain yang terang-terangan sudah menawarkan hatinya, bahkan saat ini pun sedang menunggu dalam selimut keyakinan dan kesabaran.

Dan saat kedua insan—sahabat—itu bertemu, gadis berambut merah itu langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Menangis mencurahkan seluruh masalahnya tanpa ada rasa sungkan.

Tentu saja, segelintir rasa itu mencuat kembali. Sebuah kekhawatiran yang selanjutnya melahirkan kepedulian, lalu meninggi menjadi harapan, dan terbang melampaui hasrat.

Kemudian, mengalirlah cerita mengenai Robbie, mengenai rumah tangga mereka, mengenai kehidupan setelah perkawinan mereka, dan mengenai pria itu pergi—berdua saja—dengan wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Perempuan beriris daun itu terlihat begitu tertekan, begitu hancur, tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan Dipper sungguh tidak ingin melihatnya begitu lemah, begitu rapuh, dan tak berdaya.

Dulu, dan sampai sekarang pun, wanita itu tetaplah yang terindah dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak ingin dan takkan pernah ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis yang telah dilepaskannya untuk kebahagiaannya justru harus menanggung beban yang sama sekali tak pantas diterimanya.

"Aku mencintainya. Semua sudah kuberikan untuknya. T-tapi ... tapi kenapa? Kenapa ... kenapa dia tega melakukan itu padaku?"

Dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya, atau menutup-nutupinya, jika keinginan itu sempat menggelitiknya, menggoda tindakannya untuk berbuat sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar menjadi sahabat bagi gadis bermahkotakan helai kelopak mawar itu.

Setelahnya, dia _harus_ mau menunda lagi, karena lagi-lagi dia dijatuhkan kembali.

Bukankah sungguh hebat, bahwa sampai detik ini juga dia tak jemu-jemu?

 _Itu bukan aku, meski aku beruntung menjadi sosok yang kau cari. Itu bukan aku, yang dapat membuatmu merasa 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja' di saat seperti ini. Itu bukan aku, yang berhak membela dan melindungimu. Itu bukan aku, dan kau, terutama aku, harus tahu soal itu._

"Hei, sudahlah." bisikan itu meluncur menjamah jiwa sang gadis. "Percayalah padaku dia tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Jadi, kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya pergi dengan Tambry, Dipper? Apa ada yang dimiliki Tambry yang tidak aku miliki sehingga ... sehingga dia merasa lebih bahagia jika ..."

"Tidak benar, Wendy." Dihapusnya aliran sungai kecil yang terbentuk dan bernaung di bawah permata-permata hijau itu. Sudah sering kali dia menyekanya layaknya sekarang ini. "Tak akan ada yang mau menyakiti gadis sebaik dirimu. Tak ada. Kupastikan tak akan pernah," diambilnya tangan Wendy, digenggamnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Dia tidak akan mungkin menduakan dirimu, sekali pun itu demi Tambry," terukir sebuah pelangi terbalik di wajah anak muda itu. Yang satu-satunya dimiliki olehnya. Yang diharapkannya bisa mengusir bayang mendung dari atma perempuan ini.

"Dia mencintaimu, Wendy. Sebesar kau mencintainya. Mungkin lebih dari itu. Lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu. Dia tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu, untuk takdir yang telah mempersatukan kalian berdua. Tak akan."

 _Seperti aku. Andai aku yang menjadi dirinya._

"Jika ... jika saat itu kau lihat dia memang sedang dengan gadis lain ... dia pasti punya sebab-sebab tertentu untuk itu. Yang kuyakini bukan untuk menodai ikatan pernikahan kalian. Percayalah padaku, Wendy. Kau sedang terbakar api cemburu."

Dia tertawa pelan.

Membawa sebersit perih itu masuk dan terlarut dalam canda.

"Kata orang, cinta itu mendatangkan kebodohan. Sepertinya memang benar. Karena kau pasti berpikir, kalau aku ini seperti tak punya otak lagi, kan?"

Si gadis membersihkan sisa-sisa tangis yang menghiasi wajah eloknya.

Dipper sadar, dia masih menahan napasnya ketika melihat gadis itu menyunggingkan sebentuk senyum.

 _Keindahan itu ... yang entah bagaimana sanggup memudarkan luka._

Masih tak bereaksi bahkan ketika gadis itu berbisik, "Kurasa aku terlanjur ... terlalu mencintai Robbie."

 _Atau hanya karena dia terbiasa?_

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tentu saja remaja beriris kambium itu tak akan menolak sambutan lengan-lengan yang menariknya mendekat.

"Kau selalu tahu bagaimana harus menghiburku, Pines. Terima kasih."

Lalu saat bibir pemilik mata zamrud itu berhadapan dengan keningnya, dia juga tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya, walau dia tahu dengan persis gadis itu tak tersenyum karena dan untuk dirinya.

Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya, walau untuk ke sekian 'lagi' dia harus menanggung perih.

Apa dia juga tak akan mempermasalahkannya, andaikan dia tahu, ada gadis yang berhak untuk waktu itu memerhatikan semuanya sedari tadi?

Apa dia juga tak akan mempermasalahkannya, andaikan dia tahu, gadis itu begitu hancur melihat bagaimana caranya diperlakukan—memperlakukan—wanita itu?

* * *

Bunyi sendok tembaga yang beradu dengan cangkir merupakan senandung gita tersendiri baginya. Bunyi yang merekahkan aroma kuat kopi hitam di ujung-ujung saraf penciumannya. Bunyi yang sudah akrab sekali dengan segala hal buruk yang sedang dilaluinya.

Entah sejak kapan tepatnya—dia juga tak tahu—dia membutuhkan cairan pekat yang yang sedang berputar pelan searah jarum jam dalam wadah keramik bergambar naga emas itu setiap saat, apalagi untuk menjadi teman setia yang siap meredamkan masalahnya. Seakan-akan setelah itu didapatkannya, dia bisa membenamkan beban-beban hidupnya, membiarkan mereka terlarut di sana, lalu melupakannya, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa pun yang tak dikehendakinya.

 _Kopi, memberinya ketenangan._

Telapak-telapak besar itu mulai menangkup benda yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis di atasnya, mencoba mengalirkan panas itu ke dalam jiwa pemiliknya, ikut serta dalam usaha melenyapkan kesedihan laki-laki muda ini.

Sebelum akhirnya, cairan itu begitu terasa di seluruh rongga mulutnya, dimulai dari sepasang bibir dan mulut cangkir yang melekat erat.

 _Kau selalu berkata, bahwa kau benci minum kopi. Kaukatakan rasanya pahit, terutama di pangkal lidahmu. Kau selalu mengeluh, rasanya seperti meminum obat yang tak perlu diminum._

Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam tanpa gangguan dari sekitarnya.

 _Dan kau benar. Rasanya memang pahit. Sangat pahit. Tapi tahukah kau, bahwa kepahitan ini adalah kenikmatan bagi para penggemarnya? Kepahitan ini ... tak membuat mereka berhenti minum kopi. Kepahitan ini membuat mereka terus menginginkannya._

Saat dirinya kembali dibangunkan oleh satu keadaan nyata kalau yang menemani dia adalah kesepian dan yang mengisi kursi kayu di hadapannya adalah kekosongan, saat itulah layaknya ada sebilah tombak yang ditancapkan persis di ulu hatinya.

 _Namun kepahitan ini ... kepahitan saat kau tidak ada di sini ... aku tidak menginginkannya lagi ..._

Dengan putus asa, dijatuhkannya kepalanya, tertunduk dalam hingga membentur permukaan meja jati tua itu.

Dia kembali terngiang. Akan wajah cantik itu ... akan senyum anggunnya ... akan kata-kata manisnya ... akan sentuhannya di genggaman kelima jarinya.

Dia tak menyadari dia telah mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga meninggalkan garis-garis merah pedih.

Dia selalu duduk di sana, memandanginya menenggak minuman kesukaannya, mendampinginya menghabiskan waktu dan melewatkan hari, tak berhenti membuatnya percaya bahwa dia bisa menggantikan sosok wanita itu, menjadi masa depan bagi dirinya.

Gadis bermata sedalam lautan itu selalu ada kapan pun dia membutuhkannya. Sampai dia tak pernah mengira, apa yang bisa saja terjadi tatkala gadis itu tak ada di sisinya lagi.

Mengingat bagaimana gadis itu begitu sakit dan hanya bisa menangis pergi sore itu ...

pergi dan mungkin tak akan pernah berbalik ke pelukannya.

 _Mengapa baru kuketahui, jika selama ini kaulah yang memberikan kelegaan itu?_

Apa ... dia memang telah mematahkan rusuknya sendiri?

"Tuan muda," sapaan penuh hormat itu membuatnya menghela nafas, memaksa meruntuhkan dunia ilusi yang dibangunnya atas dasar perih. "Kau membutuhkan ini." Tangan kekar _barista_ lelaki yang memanggilnya itu meletakkan mangkuk sejenis dengan cangkirnya yang berisi potongan dadu putih yang berwarna senada salju di musim dingin.

Dipper menatap peracik kopi itu, heran. Kedai yang meski hanya memiliki pengunjung tak lebih dari lima manusia dalam sehari ini tak pernah berbuat kesalahan dalam melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya.

"Aku tidak memesan itu."

"Yang aku katakan adalah kau membutuhkannya, bukan kau menginginkannya," ujarnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Netra coklat hangatnya berkilat marah. Tapi dipagarinya lagi niat untuk meluapkan emosi itu karena saat ini pria yang mungkin sudah empat tahun di atasnya itu menyingkirkan kekosongan dengan ajakan mengobrol.

"Mengapa kopi hitam, Tuan? Dari sekian banyak jenis rasa yang lebih baik dari ini, mengapa kau memilihnya, setiap kali kau ingin minum kopi?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya?!"

"Karena kedai ini memberiku cukup waktu untuk memerhatikan setiap pembeli, terutama yang datang setiap hari, seperti dirimu. Jadi, mengapa kopi hitam, Tuan?"

Sekarang dia agak memerintah.

"Karena aku menyukainya."

Pria itu tersenyum sinis. "Apa pahit yang sungguh membuatmu menyukainya, Tuan?"

"Ya."

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan jari-jari yang sudah bertahun-tahun membuat resep itu mengambil sebuah kubus gula, dan membiarkannya melebur menjadi satu bersama larutan pekat yang masih menunggu dalam cangkir.

"Hei!"

"Tak ada orang yang menyukai pahit yang sungguh, Tuan. Yang ada hanya orang yang tak sanggup membantah. Orang yang kecanduan. Orang yang tidak siap dengan yang tidak biasa. Orang yang tak dapat melepaskan diri dari apa pun yang menahannya."

Lelaki itu beringsut bangkit, tapi tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua iris batang pohon itu.

"Kau menyukai pahit, karena candu membuatmu tak pernah benar-benar mengakui bahwa di dunia ini juga tercipta manis. Sama seperti satu hal yang mungkin belum banyak pemahaman mengenainya."

Susunan kalimat-kalimat itu membuatnya tersentak. Keingintahuan melayang di pikirannya pada hal yang sepertinya tak disangkanya itu.

"Apa itu?"

Sasaran keingintahuannya itu menghentikan gerakan kakinya.

"Cinta."

Anak itu pun diam mematung seketika.

Biar sakit kembali merambati dirinya, dia setuju.

Kopi manis terasa jauh lebih baik.

Bahkan ketika sinar sepasang telaga biru itu tertangkap di kedua matanya.

* * *

Tubuh tinggi semampai berbalut mantel krem selutut yang diayunkan oleh sepasang kaki putih jenjang itu akhirnya menghentikan geraknya.

Sesungguhnya, tak ada yang menarik dari yang terhampar pada kaca bening berbingkai itu. Namun pemandangan yang ada mampu mengikat kedua mata lautnya untuk tidak berlalu dari sana.

Tidak, bukan itu yang memakunya.

Hanya saja, dengan keleluasaan itu, dia bisa membebaskan dirinya melayang hingga entah ke mana.

Tepat di depan sebuah kedai yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, ingatan bercampur harap kembali mendesak masuk dalam rongga di kepalanya.

Ingatan, di mana dia masih berdamping pemuda yang teramat dicintainya. Harapan, di mana dia dapat mengulang semuanya untuk kali dan waktu yang tak terhingga.

 _Jika aku tak melihatmu bersama gadis itu, akankah aku tahu?_

Dia tidak pernah paham, apa yang telah menyebabkan hasrat dalam dirinya bergejolak saat itu hingga mampu memaksanya untuk meminta pemuda itu menemuinya. Tak pernah perempuan muda itu kira bahwa rindu terselubung bisa begitu hebatnya hingga dia dapat mempertaruhkan apa pun untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki beriris kambium itu, walau terhitung hanya semenit saja, dia rela. Dia sanggup.

Bahkan, di setiap langkah yang dilaluinya, yang akan membawanya sampai pada pertemuan yang amat diharapkannya itu, alam khayalnya terus dipenuhi oleh potongan-potongan adegan yang telah lewat bagaikan film rusak namun masih memberikan sensasi luar biasa menggembirakan baginya.

Pemuda itu menyatakan cintanya.

Pemuda itu memiliki rasa yang sama dengan yang dimilikinya.

Pemuda itu ... adalah kekasihnya.

Hingga dia melihat gadis berambut merah itu mencium kening pemudanya, tepat di tempat mereka ingin bertemu—tempat lelaki yang dicintainya itu secara tak langsung memintanya untuk menambatkan mimpinya dan membiarkannya bertumbuh.

 _Raga memang dimiliki, hati siapa tahu?_

Mau tidak mau, ungkapan bodoh itu kembali melintasi kepalanya. Dan sekarang, mau tidak mau pula dia memercayainya.

 _Haruskah aku kembali memercayai ungkapan bahwa cinta pertama tak akan pernah padam?_

Kelopak matanya memanas. Kedua iris batu safirnya kembali berselimutkan selaput kaca bening. Lalu menebal, menjadikan tetes-tetes hujan bergulir dengan bebas di wajah mulusnya.

Dalam sekali tarikan napas, dicobanya untuk meredam seluruh kekecewaan hatinya. Tapi tidak berarti banyak, rasanya pilu semakin dan semakin menggerogoti.

Usahanya tak berhenti. Isakan yang hampir meledak keluar dalam rupa teriakan dibendungnya dengan bekapan telapak tangan.

Sampai pada satu titik, di mana dia tak tahan lagi, dan kedua kaki itu berbalik untuk segera pergi—agar torehan luka tak menjadi-jadi—suara yang mengatakan namanya dengan jelas menahannya.

"Pacifica Northwest!"

Jantungnya melesat sampai ke perut.

Kedua lututnya lemas dan bergetar.

Dipenuhi bulir-bulir dingin.

Dia belum siap. Dia belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu setelah semua yang terjadi.

Potongan kejadian yang dilihatnya tercetak berulang-ulang, saling berlawanan dengan bagian memorinya yang lain. Saat pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya dengan amat berbeda, saat pemuda itu mencium bibirnya untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, saat pemuda itu menyatakan bahwa dia telah jatuh hati, jatuh hati pada dirinya.

Itu memicu emosinya kembali bangkit. Emosi yang memerintahkannya selekas mungkin lari tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Lalu, dalam sekejap mata, tubuhnya sepenuhnya tak mampu lagi memberikan perlawanan dari pelukan lengan yang mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

"Pacifica, dengarkan ..."

"Lepaskan aku!"

Dia kenal betul suara ini. Dia kenal betul kehangatan hembusan napas ini. Dia kenal betul pelukan lengan ini. Dia kenal betul ... siapa orang yang membiarkannya menikmati semua ini.

Semua—sebagian atau seluruh drama dan keterpura-puraan ini.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"

Semakin dia meronta, semakin terasa tubuhnya dalam jarak tak terkira dengan pemuda itu. Dan semakin keras pula, hatinya mengiyakan.

"Kumohon ... aku menyesal. Bukan maksudku menyakitimu. Sungguh. Maafkan aku. Dan, jangan. Jangan pernah memintaku untuk melepaskanmu."

Apa daya, dia melemah.

"Lepaskan aku, Dipper. Lepas ..."

Kulitnya tidak terlalu kehilangan sensivitasnya untuk menyadari bahwa kecupan dalam baru saja mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku ..."

Kali ini, logika menyerah dan membiarkan hati bertindak.

* * *

 _Satu, dua, tiga, empat—_

Lidahnya berbisik menghitung detik yang berlalu, sementara dia tak menurunkan kekuatan cengkeramannya di pinggiran kursi.

Tak pernah dialaminya duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki beriris kambium itu yang sekaku ini—saat tak ada di antara mereka berdua yang berminat untuk memecah keheningan lebih dulu.

Air matanya telah mengering, namun tak kunjung juga dia paham apa maksud lelaki ini.

"Aku ingin kau meminumnya."

Kepalanya yang tertarik gravitasi bumi perlahan mendongak. Menatap cangkir berisi cairan hitam yang teramat sangat dibencinya dalam kehidupan ini.

Gadis dengan helaian emas indah yang membingkai wajahnya itu tegang, mencoba membantah.

"Jika kau ingin aku untuk—"

"Meminumnya."

Tatapan itu yang selalu berhasil melumpuhkannya. Yang selalu berhasil mencairkannya. Tatapan yang meluluhkannya, di lain sisi juga meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tatapan yang pada akhirnya juga membuat dirinya taat.

Kedua tangan itu mulai menempeli wadah dan merasakan panas mulai menjalar dari sana. Wangi yang jarang dihirupnya mulai merambah seluruh penciumannya.

Dan hari itu, dia, Pacifica Northwest, gadis yang tak pernah minum kopi, menyeruput minuman itu dalam diam. Juga pada hari itu, dia, Pacifica Northwest, gadis yang tak pernah minum kopi, mengganti anggapannya bahwa ternyata rasa cairan hitam itu tak seburuk yang dia duga.

 _Mungkin karena gula sudah terlarut di dalamnya._

"Karena kopi dan cinta adalah candu. Dan aku sudah terjebak dalam perangkap itu."

Kedua pasang mata bertemu. Saling menyiratkan perasaan masing-masing tanpa berkata sepatah pun. Penasaran beradu dengan permohonan.

"Ketika aku sudah terjerumus begitu jauh, ada detik di mana aku lelah akan pahit, dan menginginkan sentuhan manis. Satu hal yang justru kurindukan saat jenuh melanda kala aku menikmatinya."

Ada rasa hangat yang melebihi panasnya badan cangkir saat tangan pemuda itu mengambil miliknya dan menggenggamnya tanpa celah, seakan tak ingin dipisahkan.

"Kaulah manis dari pahitku. Yang membuatku mengaku kalau aku membutuhkanmu, lebih dari apa pun. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus hidup tanpa dirimu. Jadi, jangan suruh aku menjauh darimu ... karena sesungguhnya aku tak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa. Aku membutuhkanmu. Di sini. Selalu. Bersamaku, di sisiku."

Sebelum sang gadis dapat mengendalikannya, ketulusan satu-satunya yang memancar dari kedua mata berwarna batang kayu itu sudah membuat rasa bahagianya memuncak, mengakibatkan napas yang tertahan dan kata-kata yang tidak dapat lagi terutarakan.

Terutama saat tangan besar itu mengelus wajahnya, menopang lehernya untuk hanya menatap ke satu arah, kepada pemiliknya.

"Meski aku baru menyadarinya, kuyakinkan padamu ... adalah ... mencintaimu bukan sandiwara."

Pacifica menelan salivanya. Masih ada sebagian dari dirinya yang setia memberontak.

 _Demikian jugalah denganku. Tapi ..._

"Bagaimana aku dapat percaya?"

Dipper tak melepaskan pandangan atau pun perlakuannya.

"Aku akan menaruh gula di setiap kopi yang kuminum," sebuah lengkungan yang tercipta di wajah itu memenangkannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin merasakan pahit yang sama lagi." Dan kali ini menenangkan gejolaknya. Mencairkan jiwanya. Meluluhkan batinnya.

"Maukah kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk itu?"

Dibiarkannya kehangatan itu tetap terasa. Dibiarkannya kekosongan menutup luka yang sempat terbuka. Dibiarkannya keheningan menyembuhkan goresan yang sempat tertoreh.

 _Saat kaukatakan kau mencintainya, kau pun tak akan pernah ingin berhenti memperjuangkannya._

"Karena aku mencintaimu, biarkan aku tetap menjadi gula itu."

 _Aku sudah memilikimu. Aku bersumpah, aku takkan berpaling lagi._

Pemuda itu berdiri, meraih tubuh wanita itu dan mendekapnya. Erat. Sangat erat. Seerat yang dapat dilakukan oleh sepasang lengan yang mendapatkan apa yang dicintainya kembali. Seerat yang dapat dilakukan oleh sepasang lengan yang tak akan membiarkannya pergi. Seerat yang sepasang lengan dapat lakukan, saat sepasang lengan dalam dekapan itu pun balas memeluknya.

 _Sepertinya takdir memang telah mengikat kita._

Juga setelah belahan bibirnya diperhadapkan dengan kelembutan yang tak kalah manis, bibir dan usapan jemari pemuda itu, sebuah bisikan yang membelai telinganya cukup membuatnya tersipu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari apa pun."

 _Dan ... itu lebih dari cukup._

Detik itu, si peracik kopi terenyuh dengan senyum mengembang yang mungkin tak akan ditanggalkannya lagi. Detik itu, memori serta kenangan baru akan terus mengikuti. Detik itu, mereka tak akan mengingkari atau menyesali.

Detik itu, mereka saling jatuh cinta—

untuk yang kedua kali.

* * *

.

.

 _Because,_

 _for s_ _ometimes,_

 _holding on_

 _does more damage_

 _than letting go._

.

.

* * *

 _See you!_

.

.

 ** _Greetings to you with the warm rays of twilight._**

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
